


Sleep

by TerrifiedAristocrat



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lots and lots of fluff, sleepytime fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifiedAristocrat/pseuds/TerrifiedAristocrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a headcanon that the people in Night Vale don't actually sleep, but just pretend to.<br/>Essentially sleepy time fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who had the sads from my last story have this

When he sat down on the bed it squeaked and it was perfect. When he pulled off his shirt it exposed his back muscles- the stretched, and it was perfect. His beautiful hair curled down the nape of his neck gracefully, like a tribute to the Elder Gods and it was perfect. He flopped back against Cecil’s bed and sighed, and it was perfect too.

"Are you going to sleep?" Carlos asked slowly, drowsiness coloring his tone. His chest was covered in a rich layer of tight, dark curls and Cecil would arm wrestle one of the hooded figures to get a chance to run his fingers through them. This imagery was distracting.

"Of course," Cecil smiled- the city council ordained it, that every Night Vale citizen spend at least 7-8 hours each night pretending to sleep, preferably between the hours of 10 PM and 7 AM. It was just… well Carlos was right there, next to him. It would be hard to pretend to sleep- it would be hard to sit still even. But Cecil vowed he would try and crawled under his covers, pulling them easily up to his chin. Carlos lay still with the covers pulled up under his arms, leaving them bare and still on the top of Cecil’s bedspread. They weren’t extensively muscled, but were still fine and fascinating to look at. He had a small tattoo, a simple shaded design of two fours that looked a lot like day-lilies. Cecil touched it lightly.

"I didn’t know you had a tattoo," he commented.

"It’s for my sisters," Carlos mumbled tiredly.

"That’s so sweet!" Cecil squealed.

"Mm," Carlos mumbled, his eyes slipping closed. He was really going overboard with that act- his eyes were closed, his face softened, his breathing slow and deep. Cecil rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around Carlos’ resting his chin on Carlos’ shoulder.

"Carlos," he murmured softly. "Carlos, perfect Carlos,"

Carlos shifted a little but didn’t respond.

"Carlos?" Cecil frowned. Carlos groaned but didn’t respond. Cecil waited a few minutes and tried again with no response. Absolutely none at all.

"Carlos Carlos Carlos," Cecil’s voice pitched in panic and he tried shaking Carlos desperately. Carlos let out a long groan and opened an eye slowly.

"Cecilwhaquieres?" he slurred

"Carlos what’s wrong/" Cecil asked, panicked. "Do you need a doctor?"

"Tengo sueño,” he muttered before closing his eye again.

That’s when it hit Cecil- he wasn’t pretending to sleep, he actually was sleeping (something that was rather dangerous in Night Vale after all since all sorts of things tended to happen while one was asleep. Dangerous things. Terrible things). 

Cecil settled and watched Carlos sleep, quietly admiring how his chest rose and fell in a soft, steady rate. Was he dreaming? Cecil hoped he was dreaming good dreams (maybe even of him).

Carlos shifted a bit but for the most part stayed still. It was nice, Cecil was able to note every detail about his favorite scientist - his long, dark lashes and full, dark lips that probably tasted like heaven and science all rolled in one, his strong jawline with a hint of prickly stubble, those full gorgeous locks of his that tumbled and spilled all over Cecil’s pillow. He reached over, hesitantly to touch Carlos’ hair. His curls were soft and silky under Cecil’s fingers, gently bouncing as he rand his hand through them. Carlos didn’t stir as Cecil wove his fingers through Carlos’ hair. He stirred a bit when Cecil dragged his fingertips across his scalp, only to tip his head back slightly and groan. Cecil shuddered in delight- it was such a lovely sound.

Time skipped and sputtered, the night passed too quickly. Sun peaked into Cecil’s bedroom and he watched Carlos wake up, slowly with soft groans and grumbles tucked under his breath. There were a few foul word. Cecil forgave them with light kisses on his cheekbones. Even bleary-eyed and foul-mouthed, Carlos was perfect.


End file.
